


Etching A Memory

by sorasan0000



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6110005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorasan0000/pseuds/sorasan0000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lili presents Suwon with a plan to implement for her tribe, yet even years after being appointed as a General Representative, her king still leaves her in disarray. Soft SuLi hints.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Etching A Memory

He sat across from her with a frown, though warm and calm. His dirty blond fringes draped over his eyes as he skimmed over the document in front of him. Her report could only get the approval of the king himself, and the fluttering in her stomach couldn’t be quenched. She felt her fingers trembling, cold from the late hours of the night, though it could have also been because it took all she could to keep her composure around this man even a couple years after being appointed to this position.

He put it down and without giving her a direct glance, he spoke.

“It’s good.”

Lili’s lips parted in a sliver, but she hesitated before commenting back. _What was ‘good’ about it? Give me a break, you stupid king!_

“To sum it up, you argue that the commoners, if given the education and chance, should have a say in matters on a national scale. Political power should be shifted from aristocrats to anyone who has the desire to learn and lead, regardless of social class.”

Lili began to sweat through the garments she had worn all day. Never taking a break from the report, she had skipped on meal breaks and never once quit to freshen up. Even with the ladies of the court urging her to take a break, she only thought of delivering the idea. Her wrist hurt, and her irritation was slowly taking over.

“What inspired you to come up with this?”

“A commoner who, given a couple years and a library, would match up to or,” she paused, clicking her tongue, “surpass even you.”

Suwon glanced up and looked her in the eye. She planted her feet firmly on the ground and stared back. He broke the silence by softly chuckling.

“I wasn’t lying when I said it was good. I think it would be fantastic if it worked. I’ll give you the approval to do a test run in the Water tribe before deciding to go national.”

Lili smacked the table, causing the king to jump but remain composed with a light smile. She stood and stiffly bowed her head before shakily walking toward the doorway. As if a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders, she breathed in shallow waves and internally thanked her fortune and luck.

“Are you going to be able to make it back to your room?” he asked.

“I’ll be fine,” she retorted.

Despite her refusal, she heard the king rustle behind her and go to her side as they left the dusty room together. By that hour, only the guards remained on duty. Still as stone, they uttered not a word as they passed. Lili had since learned that it was not in the castle’s interest to be noisy during the night. It disturbed the guards on duty, who were listening and watching for intruders bent on doing harm. The security at Suiko Castle was a little more lax and she couldn’t wait until her annual training as General Representative was over.

She came to the entrance of her chamber hall and stopped, with the king doing the same. She stared down the darkness and turned. The king had a look of curiosity on his face as if to ask what troubled her.

“What’re you coming for?”

He shrugged and didn’t answer her aloud.

A soft breeze swept through the corridor, which brought on the bumps and prickles across her arms and chest. The chill, dark air spooked Lili and the urge to sprint to her room engulfed her, however before she could escape, she felt a heavier piece of clothing drape over her head and down the rest of her body.  It was the tightly constructed robe that the king wore around the castle. Its red royal seal designs glowed in the moonlight and shined in her line of sight as she turned to see him already on his own way to his own room.

“Stay warm for the night, Representative Lili, and have a safe journey back to Suiko tomorrow,” he quietly said as he took his leave, leaving her still and muffled in thought.

_How am I supposed to sleep knowing I have to give this back to you in the morning? You stupid king._

_****_

“Han-Dae, did you get the date of the next training session?” Lili asked with a tone of embarrassment. She had been lost in her thoughts from the previous night to listen to the closing of the training meet that morning. She hadn’t even caught the results of the other tribes’ approved reports.

“Fifteenth day of the seventh month. I’ve heard that General Geun-Tae has hopped on board with creating the position and we’ll be training with an appointed Earth representative by then, too.” The young man’s cheerful smile brightened the high morning that would otherwise blind Lili’s already heavy eyes, but Han-Dae being Han-Dae had a way of making it bearable.

She bid him farewell as she mounted upon the wooden step of the wagon. It was a day’s journey away from her castle, and she was more than ready to take a much needed nap. As she peered outside, she spotted the king standing atop the court stairs. He stood tall and straight, his chin held high with a piercing look over the grounds. The autumn wind he stood against blew his hair back, and colored leaves danced around him and that long, thick robe he had since received back from her.

She closed the curtain and etched the sight into her memory. She would remember it, of course, to then present herself the same way when she reported her plan a success.


End file.
